Survivre
by Alexelle.S
Summary: "Il faut qu'on survive. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon." AU
1. Prologue

Hum hum.. Je vous présente solennellement ma fiction, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Je le précise tout de suite, le rating n'est pas là pour rien, donc essayez un minimum de le respecter. C'est pas vraiment pour les enfants et ça fait un p'tit peu peur. Donc si vous ne voulez pas faire des cauchemars la nuit mes agneaux de moins de douze ans, évitez de lire. Ha oui, et aussi, le rating est là pour quelques scènes entre adultes, parce que sinon j'aurais sûrement mis T, étant donné que c'est pas non plus hyper gore.

Vous m'excuserez s'il y a quelques petites fautes, je me suis relu, mais rien n'est certains...

Heu... bon ben voilà, je vous laisse avec le prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages de HP de m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Il faisait sombre. La fin d'après-midi était orageuse, comme souvent ces temps-ci. Le soleil n'arrivait pas à percer les nuages, même s'il avait beau essayer, pas un seul petit rayon de soleil n'éclairait la petite rue calme. Les nuages étaient bas et la chaleur lourde, c'était un après-midi comme un autre. La rue était calme, la petite brise ne faisant bouger que quelques sacs poubelles ou autres détritus amoncelés dans les caniveaux. D'un point de vu extérieur, tout était normal.

Mais il y avait les bruits, ces bruits qui ne trompaient pas. Des gémissements de famine, des bruits de gorge à faire frémir, des respirations bruyantes, effrayantes. Ils étaient là, tout près, déambulant sans doute dans la rue voisine, sans but. Leurs regards voilés ne trahissant aucune émotion, alors que leurs grognements eux, témoignaient d'une faim qu'ils ne pourraient jamais assouvir. Leurs corps étaient lourds à porter, et ils peinaient à se déplacer sur leurs deux jambes… sauf quand il y avait de la chair fraiche à proximité. Dès qu'ils apercevaient ou même sentaient l'odeur de leur plat favori, leurs jambes se retrouvaient dotés d'une force incroyable. La force de la faim.

Hermione Granger repoussa le rideau en toile blanche qui pendait devant la fenêtre de la maison. Observant l'extérieur, elle analysait chaque ombre, chaque forme suspecte. Muée par la peur, la jeune femme pouvait parfois rester plantée des heures devant la vitre, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun danger n'approchait. Le danger c'était eux. Ces êtres dotés d'un cerveau, mais incapable de s'en servir, ces êtres qu'une seule chose intéressaient : manger. Ces êtres morts, qui se baladaient depuis maintenant plus d'un an dans les rues de Londres, et sûrement partout ailleurs aussi.

Elle ne savait pas réellement comment ça avait commencé. Les autorités, les politiciens, les scientifiques, personne n'avait expliqué ce qui se passait. Personne n'avait pris la peine d'informer la population que quelque chose, sûrement un virus —du moins c'était ce que pensait Hermione—, avait transformé les trois quarts de la population en créatures affamées de chair. Comme si c'était normal d'omettre de dire ça. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, Hermione ressentait une telle haine qu'elle en venait parfois à fondre en larme. Il lui arrivait même de se dire que tout serait bien plus simple si elle se faisait mordre et finissait comme ces monstres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir, eux au moins. Certes ils mangeaient des gens, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Parfois aussi, Hermione se demandait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Car à cette cadence, elle ne tiendrait pas un an de plus. En effet, elle avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement angoissée. Elle avait peur. Peur du dehors, peur des monstres, peur de se faire tuer, peur que ses amis se fassent tuer, peur de se retourner et de se retrouver nez à nez avec une de ces horreurs. Elle avait peur de parler, de respirer, de marcher. Elle avait peur de tout, et elle savait que cette angoisse constante finirait par la tuer.

Un an qu'elle n'était quasiment pas sortie. Un an qu'elle se cachait dans cette maison. Un an que ses parents étaient morts. C'était trop, elle avait l'impression de se faire bouffer de l'intérieur. Et puis les gémissements de douleur de Ron, qui duraient depuis deux jours. Et puis les yeux apeurés de Ginny, qui la regardait comme si elle était capable de sauver le monde. Et puis les paroles rassurantes d'Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir tout le monde à flot.

Mais elle coulait, sa peur augmentait de jours en jours, se muant en une terreur implacable qui lui donnait des envies de suicide.

Elle scruta la fenêtre encore quelques instants, avant de s'arracher à la vision de l'extérieur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison d'enfance. Elle passa de pièce en pièce, pour arriver finalement dans le salon, où un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les gémissements plaintifs de Ron s'élevaient par-dessus le crépitement de la braise. Il s'était blessé au bras. « Une coupure de rien du tout », disait-il deux jours auparavant. Mais voilà, la plaie s'était infectée, et malgré le peu de médicaments qu'ils leur restaient et qu'ils lui avaient donné, il n'allait toujours pas mieux. Hermione savait qu'il fallait aller dehors, pour chercher des antibiotiques, après tout, le centre commercial n'était pas loin. Mais ils n'avaient pas de voiture et se déplacer à pied dans les rues était excessivement dangereux.

« Hermione », l'appela la voix fluette de Ginny.

La brune se retourna, ses cheveux bouclés et secs suivant le mouvement de sa tête souplement.

« Il ne va pas mieux, souffla son amie, je crois qu'il… il… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, des larmes roulant sur ses joues aux tâches de rousseurs candides. Hermione s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde. Telle une mère avec son enfant. Ginny était fragile, naïve, et incroyablement attachante. Et Hermione était fragile, elle aussi. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle l'était au moins bien autant que son amie, seulement elle voulait rester forte, garder pour elle toutes ces peurs qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil la nuit.

Pourtant, elle avait beau avoir peur, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour aider Ron. Harry étant le seul homme apte à protéger leur cocon, elle allait devoir y aller seule. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle aille chercher ces foutus médicaments, et elle allait le faire. Maintenant.

« Je vais y aller, souffla-t-elle en relâchant la rousse.

–Où ça ? Tu vas où ? Questionna la jeune fille avec un air paniqué.

–Chercher des antibiotiques », déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle entendit les petits pas feutrés de Ginny la suivant et fouilla dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle y dénicha une batte de base-ball, avec laquelle elle s'entraînait quelque fois avec son père avant. Vestige de son ancienne vie.

« Mais tu… tu ne peux pas, tu vas te faire tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

–Ça va aller, la rassura la brune en souriant faiblement.

–Mais… je… Harry va venir avec toi ! C'est de la folie d'y aller seule ! Je vais lui dire de t'accompagner, il doit être en haut là…

–Et qui va vous protéger, toi et Ron, d'une quelconque attaque ? Coupa Hermione en levant un sourcil. Et puis je ne suis pas seule, j'ai mon amie la batte ! » Dit-elle avec un large sourire factice.

Ginny la regarda pendant un long moment, ses yeux marron chocolat la dévisageant. Il y avait de l'admiration dans ce regard, et aussi une infinie reconnaissance. La brune se sentit flatté par toutes les émotions que lui transmettait son amie, mais elle ressentait une certaines gêne. Car si elle faisait ça, c'était parce que maintenant, elle se fichait de mourir ou de vivre. Elle se sentait coupable de susciter l'admiration de la jeune femme alors qu'en fait, elle n'était même pas sûre de rentrer.

« Bon, murmura Hermione, fait bien attention à toi hein…

–Toi, fais bien attention à toi, répondit-t-elle. Je te prépare un gâteau pour quand tu rentreras. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

C'était sûrement pour la remercier. Mais Hermione n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir un jour goûter à ce fameux gâteau. Elle adressa un sourire confiant à Ginny puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte en bois de la demeure, retenant sa respiration alors qu'elle retirait les nombreux cadenas qui scellaient la porte. Son ventre se tordant sous l'effroi, elle posa finalement sa main sur la poignée. Avant de l'actionner, elle se retourna vers Ginny pour lui dire :

« Surtout tu n'oublis pas de refermer TOUS les cadenas. »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et Hermione se retourna à nouveau vers la porte, serrant sa batte entre ses doigts, à tel point que les jointures de ses articulations devinrent blanches. Elle inspira profondément, puis actionna la poignée. Elle avait l'impression qu'en ouvrant, elle allait faire entrer le mauvais œil, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle brava sa peur, et ouvrit finalement la porte d'un coup. L'air du dehors emplit alors ses poumons, un air qu'elle n'avait pas respiré depuis bien longtemps.

Elle scruta la rue déserte, suivant des yeux un bout de plastique qui voletait sur le sol goudronné. Prudemment, elle posa un pied dehors et une fois qu'elle fut certaine que rien ne bougeait, se retourna vers Ginny pour lui dire de fermer la porte. Elle entendit le bruit de claquement et ce fut ce qui la motiva pour avancer. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle tournait la tête de tous les côté, pour être bien sûre que rien ne bougeait, elle tendait l'oreille, dans la peur d'entendre un de ces grognements si caractéristiques.

Le centre commercial était à deux rues de la maison. Avant, dans sa vie normale, Hermione mettait à peine dix minutes pour s'y rendre, mais là, il lui fallut une demi-heure. Elle s'arrêtait quasiment toutes les deux minutes pour regarder autour d'elle, la peur lui serrant le ventre, et serrait sa batte à s'en briser les doigts.

Les portes vitrées et autrefois coulissantes étaient brisées, laissant ainsi l'entrée libre à n'importe qui. Hermione s'arrêta devant les fameuses portes et scruta l'intérieur, détaillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, à la recherche d'un élément susceptible de lui faire rebrousser chemin. Elle se pencha un peu, passant sa tête à l'intérieur et ne remarqua rien. Elle mit à peu près une minute à se décider avant d'entrer.

_Allez Hermione, ce n'est rien. Il n'y a personne. Tu prends les médocs et tu t'en vas. Tout va bien se passer._

Même si elle disait se ficher de mourir, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Elle marchait vite désormais, cherchant la pharmacie dans ce dédale de boutiques. Lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin la croix verte, son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait trouvé. Elle avait réussi ! Avec empressement, la jeune fille entra dans le magasin, et fit tous les rayons avant de trouver celui des antibiotiques.

Et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Le bruit. Ce grognement plaintif. Ce grognement de famine.

La brune releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une exclamation en le voyant. Ce monstre était horrible. Bien sûr elle en avait déjà vu avant, mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet. Voir ce corps encore debout alors qu'en décomposition. Voir ce visage à la peau à moitié arraché, au regard vitreux, presque blanc. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les morts, avant d'en être, avaient une famille, étaient aimés, avaient peut-être des enfants. Et bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, elle ressentait une peine incroyable pour eux.

Mais malheureusement, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de ce mort vivant. A peine eut-elle sursauté qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Ses yeux à moitiés décomposés se plantant dans les siens. Et, comme mue par une force invisible, il se mit à courir, droit sur elle, ses grognements devenant presque des cris. Rauques, glaçant, à vous clouer de peur sur place.

La jeune fille mit un temps à réagir avant de se mettre à courir, cherchant la sortie de la grande pharmacie. Elle se retrouva dans un autre rayon, le mort-vivant toujours à ses trousses. Et là, elle fit l'erreur qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui la coursait, ses bras pendants le long de son corps répugnant tandis que ses jambes fonçaient tel un athlète de haut niveau. Pourquoi étais-ce une erreur ? Simplement car Hermione, ne regardant pas où elle allait, entra en collision avec un étalage de médicaments.

Elle s'écrasa dessus, sa jambe traversant le plastique coupant, déchirant sa peau au passage, la faisant hurler de douleur. Elle se retrouva donc au sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors que sa jambe avait craqué, s'était sûrement brisée, coincée dans ce support à médicaments. Si elle avait eu plus de la chance, elle aurait très bien put seulement tomber, non pas se briser la jambe en même temps. L'odeur du sang sembla attiser le mort qui poussa des grognement encore plus puissants

Hermione, entre ses larmes et ses cris de douleurs, releva la tête, brandissant sa batte vers le mort qui était désormais tout près d'elle. Elle criait, de douleur, pour tenter de lui faire peur, pour expulser la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Et alors que la chose lui fonçait dessus, elle sût. Elle allait mourir, là, maintenant, dans cette pharmacie, tuée par un monstre. Elle leva alors la tête, fixa droit dans les yeux le mort et laissa tombé sa batte. Elle allait mourir, c'était une certitude, et qu'elle se fasse dévorer ou non par cette horreur, elle voulait le regarder en face, pour lui prouver que en ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas peur.

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche à moitié arracher, dévoilant des dents prêtes à la déchiqueter, Hermione ferma les yeux.

Puis elle entendit un coup de feu.

La détonation la fit sursauter et elle rouvrit les yeux, cherchant à savoir d'où cela venait. Le mort était désormais bel et bien mort, à quelque centimètre d'elle, une balle logée dans le cerveau. Et devant elle se tenait une femme, petite, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts, supérieurs. Son arme toujours en main, la jeune femme visait toujours le cadavre, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne se réveille. Hermione, qui en avait oublié de respirer, prit une grande bouffé d'air frais, ne quittant pas des yeux sa sauveuse.

Sur le moment, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose. Même pas à sa jambe cassée qui la faisait énormément souffrir. Une. Seule. Chose.

Elle avait survécu.

* * *

Voilà, voilà héhé... Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais bon c'est un prologue -même si ça n'en a pas l'air- et les prologues sont toujours plus court que les vrais chapitres à mon sens.

Et oui, je suis une vraie fan tarée de The Walking Dead.

A la prochaine,

Alexelle.


	2. I

Bonjour, bonjour ! ça fait un bail que je dois poster ce chapitre je sais... Mais en fait, juste après avoir publié le prologue, mon ordi à lâché et -étant une petite étudiante sans argent- j'ai du économisé pour en racheter un. Bwef, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre sort trois mois après le prologue.

Alors, j'ai quelque petites précisions à faire concernant l'histoire :

-Cette histoire est une sorte de crossover entre Walking Dead et Harry Potter, mais étant donné que je ne me sers d'aucun personnage de TWD et que je transpose juste les personnages d' HP dans leur monde, je me suis dit que la place de cette histoire n'était pas dans la partie crossover. Je précise donc que vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder TWD pour comprendre l'histoire.

-Il n'y a donc aucune magie dans cette histoire, nous précisons que c'est un AU.

-Hermione, Draco, Harry et toute la clic ont à peu près tous le même âge, soit la vingtaine... c'est pas super important de savoir leurs âges précis. Sachez juste que ce ne sont pas des adolescents.

-Le rating n'est pas applicable pour les premiers chapitres -j'aurais dû mettre T- mais pour des scènes explicites qui viendront plus tard (oui je prévois déjà d'écrire des scènes de cul, c'est la perverse en moi qui ressort).

-Les camps bien/mal, soit Lord Voldemort/ Harry Potter ne sont pas respectés, enfin, les personnages amis dans l'histoire originale le sont là aussi mais il n'y a pas cette notion de bon côté/mauvais côté.

-Certains personnages peuvent paraître OOC à certains moments et la description physique change selon comment je les imaginais quand j'ai lu le bouquin... donc c'est pas les même que les acteurs dans les films et comme mon cerveau est chiant certains n'ont pas la même description que dans les livres.

Voili voilou.

**RAR : **

**Flow 01 **: Ha ! Comment est-ce même humainement possible de ne pas aimer TWD ? Je me le demande. Je suis immensément flattée de savoir que tu apprécies déjà ma fiction et j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Et ! Ha Glenn et Maggie, je les adule -que dis-je- je les vénère moi aussi.

**LilyP. Wooz **: "A bientôt", à bientôt... je crois que je t'ai déçue sur ce point. Néanmoins, j'espère que cette suite -bien que tardive- te plaira tout autant.

**ANGEL123 **: Merci très chère ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Aelwynn **: Ton pseudo me fait penser à un nom de fée... je le trouve hyper, méga bien. Ha tu adores déjà mon histoire ! ça me fait plaisir, mais c'est que ça me met une pression en plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le prologue. La sauveuse d'Hermione... je suis sûre que tu as déjà une idée de qui ça peut être. L'originalité ? Oui, j'avoue que personne n'a écrit de fic sur le fandom HP avec ce sujet avant... ou alors je ne les ai pas lu O.o

Bon ben je vous laisse lire et veuillez m'excuser si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans le texte.

Disclaimer : les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que le monde de TWD

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

_\- Tampons_

_\- Stick à lèvres_

_\- Paires de chaussettes_

_\- Dolipranes_

_\- Mouchoirs_

_\- Bonbons à la vanille_

_\- Dernier album d'AC/DC_

_\- Élastiques_

_\- Crème pour les mains (à la lavande)_

N'importe quoi. Quelqu'un avait urgemment besoin de crème à la lavande... et d'un album d'AC/DC. Cette foutu liste était censée désigner les choses dont les gens avaient un besoin presque vital... comme de la Ventoline par exemple. Mais non, tout le monde s'obstinait à y noter des trucs plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Draco soupira et entra dans le magasin de vêtements. Des chaussettes. Où se trouvait donc ce putain de rayon chaussettes ? Il n'en revenait pas d'être obligé de faire ça. Il risquait sa peau pour aller chercher des foutues chaussettes, ça n'avait décidément pas de sens. Il arriva donc finalement devant une rangé de chaussettes empaquetées dans des boites en plastiques, par lot de trois. Il en fourra deux dans le grand sac de sport qu'il trimbalait et s'en retourna vers la sortie.

Même si il aurait préféré laisser tomber cette corvée inutile et sans intérêt, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. D'une part parce que s'il ne ramenait pas les produits de la liste il allait se faire découper en morceau par ceux qui les réclamait et d'autre part parce que c'était ce qui permettait à tous ces gens d'avoir une vie à peu près normale. Des produits de la vie de tous les jours, comme ces putains de bonbons à la vanilles ou les chaussettes qu'il venait d'embarquer, donnaient l'impression aux gens d'avoir un semblant de normalité à quoi se raccrocher. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir pour ça, ce serait complètement inhumain. Ce n'était pas parce que lui n'avait aucune illusion et savait très bien qu'ils allaient tous y passer à un moment ou à un autre qu'il devait réduire à néant l'espoir des autres. Et leur espoir de vie normal justement, passait par le fait qu'ils aient des chaussettes propres.

Draco sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu, le sortant immédiatement de ses pensées. Il savait que Pansy se trouvait dans la pharmacie, soit juste à côté. Son cerveau et son esprit logique le mena à la conclusion que c'était elle qui avait tiré le coup de feu et que ce bruit allait forcément attirer tous les rôdeurs alentours vers l'endroit. Il glissa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, en bandoulière, et se mit à courir vers la pharmacie, aussi vite qu'il le pût. Là, il trouva Pansy, occupée à sortir la jambe d'une jeune femme d'un morceau de plastiques. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Le sang plus le bruit allait tous les attirer par ici. En effet, il entendait déjà les grognements des créatures se rapprocher.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Pansy se retourna vivement, alors que la fille à la jambe en miette ne cessait de crier et de pleurer, faisant les mêmes bruits qu'un chien qu'on aurait abandonner sur le bas côté de la route.

« On peut pas la laisser là ! S'exclama son amie pour réponse. Aide moi à décoincer sa jambe.

-T'es complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant tout de même.

-Quoi ? Tu préférerais qu'on la laisse là ?

-Oui ! Je comprend même pas pourquoi t'as gâcher une balle. Elle est pas avec nous. »

Pansy le dévisagea un instant puis soupira, avant de se remettre à sa tâche, qui n'était pas simple. Elle devait retirer la jambe de la fille du bout de plastiques dans laquelle elle était logée, et cela sans lui arracher toute la peau... ce qui était impossible avec les moyens du bords. Draco l'observa un instant, puis se décida à agir quand il entendit les grognement se rapprocher.

« Laisse moi faire, dit-il en la poussant sans ménagement. Et couvre lui la bouche avec ta main.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais lui arracher toute la peau et qu'elle va crier à la mort. »

Pansy s'executa, alors que la jeune fille écarquillait les yeux si grand qu'il cru que ses orbes allaient se détacher.

« J 'y vais à trois », dit-il en attrapant les coins du plastiques.

Il se prépara mentalement au cri qu'allait pousser la brune, il allait sûrement lui percer les tympans pour de bon.

« Un »

Il agrippa plus fortement le plastique, le faisant bouger un peu et un petit cri s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme, étouffé par la main de Pansy.

« Deux »

Et il tira de toutes ses forces. Le bruit de la chair arrachée se fit entendre, et la jambe fut enfin libérée, même si toute sanguinolente et assez monstrueuse. Le cri, bien que violent, fut étouffé par la main de son amie.

Taré, ce mec était complètement dingue. Et cette douleur ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir c'était ça : l'horrible et vicieuse douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe. Il la lui avait arraché bordel de merde ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son membre sanguinolent et cela ne la fit que crier encore plus. Elle n'avait plus de peau... enfin quasiment plus, son mollet ne semblait être qu'un tas de chair visqueuse.

Hermione, en sentant son corps s'alourdir soudainement, commença à paniquer. Elle allait s'évanouir, et elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose : si elle tournait de l'oeil, ces gens, qui certes l'avaient sauvée, pouvaient très bien la laisse là, la croyant morte. Et s'ils ne la croyaient pas morte, ils allaient l'emmener avec eux, et dieu seul savait d'où ils venaient, qui ils étaient et au contraire s'ils n'étaient pas de dangereux psychopathes.

Elle se rendit bien vite compte que la laisser là n'était pas dans leurs plans lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée par deux bras pour le moins musclés. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux étaient comme recouverts d'un voile qui floutait le contour de chaque objets, et bien vite, ses paupières se fermèrent. Cependant, même si elle ne voyait rien, ses oreilles fonctionnait encore, enfin si elle oubliait le bourdonnement qui lui vrillait les tympans.

« Faut qu'on passe par la réserve, je crois qu'il y en a moins », dit la fille d'une voix assez rauque.

Le bourdonnement ne diminuait pas, au contraire, il occupait toute son ouï et elle était incapable de déchiffrer les paroles prononcées par les deux jeunes gens. Ça y était, elle allait cette fois ci tomber dans les pommes et pour de bon. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut que celui qui la transportait se mit à courir et elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à des coups de feux. Puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Un haut-le-cœur. La nausée. Le tout qui remonte. Les paupières qui s'ouvrent. Elle régurgite.  
C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se réveilla, recrachant tout ce qu'elle avait mangé le matin même. Enfin le matin... elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, il était même possible que ça soit le lendemain. Elle prit une grande inspiration, respirant malgré elle l'odeur de son vomit, qu'elle avait déversé sur sa poitrine. Elle tenta de s'essuyer la bouche, mais remarqua qu'elle était attachée. En effet, des menottes retenaient ses bras au barreau du lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Et ho Dieu... elle n'avait plus son pantalon.  
Elle paniqua. L'avaient-ils violée ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle attachée ? Qui étaient-ils ? La brune se rappelait très bien ce qu'il c'était passé, seulement, à partir du moment où sa jambe avait été sortie du plastique qui l'enserrait, tout était flou. Et pour cause : elle s'était évanouie. Hermione s'agita, tirant sur ses poignets pour se libérer. Mais cela ne faisait qu'entailler sa peau encore plus. Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au liquide poisseux qui reposait sur son abdomen. Des murs blancs, des chaises empilées dans un coin, un tableau noir sur le mur en face d'elle, et autour de son lit, quelques machines qui bipaient au rythme de son cœur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'affolait et par conséquent, les machines aussi.

Lorsque la porte de la sorte de chambre s'ouvrit, Hermione tourna la tête vivement vers la personne qui franchissait le seuil. C'était un homme, grand, blond platine, au regard froid et au visage fermé. Elle s'en souvenait : c'était lui qui lui avait bousillé la jambe. D'ailleurs sa jambe, comment allait-elle ? Elle bougea le bas de son corps et retint un cri lorsque la douleur refit surface. Elle n'était en fait jamais partie, mais la brune n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention depuis son réveil. L'homme ne la regardait pas, occupé à rouler une cigarette. Elle commença de nouveau à se débattre, faisant claquer le fer des menottes contre les barreaux du lit. Mais bordel de merde où était-elle ?

« Tu devrais arrêter de bouger, lui dit le blond en s'approchant d'elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains activées. Ça va te faire mal sinon. »

Qu'est ce qui lui ferait mal ? Allait-il la torturer ? Ho dieu, allait-il la découper en morceau et ensuite la faire griller pour la manger ? Non... n'importe quoi.

L'homme releva la tête et devant son regard affolé ajouta :

« Je parle de ta jambe. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son membre, les sourcil froncés, comme une enfant qui enregistre ce qu'on vient de lui dire.

« Je... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés.

-On allait pas te laisser toute seule, une jambe en vrac, avec pour seule compagnie une bande de zombies affamés, dit-il avant d'allumer sa cigarette. C'est pas très poli. »

L'odeur du tabac vint lui chatouiller les narines et elle toussa légèrement lorsqu'il s'approcha, la fumée lui brûlant les poumons.

« Je rêve ou... tu t'es gerbé dessus ? Lança-t-il en la dévisageant.

-Et alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, qui était couvert de vomi d'ailleurs.

Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment fière de s'être vomit dessus, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la petite chose fragile devant son air arrogant et supérieur. Elle plissa le nez lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle et le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il arriva devant un petit meuble qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Il revint près d'elle, coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de la brune. Celle-ci se débattit violemment alors que ses mains froides retirait le tissus.

« Bordel mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! S'écria-t-elle en bougeant dans tous les sens.

-Je te nettoie, imbécile. A moins que tu veuilles rester couverte de ton propre vomi toute la journée ? Répliqua-t-il.

-Mais vous me déshabillez là ! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau, quoi que plus rassurée en sachant qu'il ne prévoyait pas de la violer.

-Ouais, c'est plus pratique si je veux enlever toute la gerbe que tu t'es mis dessus, dit-il en continuant de défaire les boutons.

-Ou alors, vous pourriez me détacher, proposa-t-elle en se tortillant pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Non. »

C'était catégorique. Elle soupira et se laissa finalement faire. Elle n'était pas dangereuse bon dieu ! Il avait bien vu comment elle s'était pitoyablement défendue contre ce zombie qui l'avait attaqué ! Alors pourquoi refusait-il de la libérer ?

Elle frissonna en sentant l'air froid sur sa peau, une fois que les deux pans de sa chemise furent écartés. Il nettoya son épiderme à l'aide d'une serviette trouvée dans le petit meuble, et quand il le fit, Hermione détourna les yeux. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche comme ça, enfin même si techniquement c'était la serviette qui la touchait. Il lui essuya finalement son menton et jeta la serviette dans un coin de la chambre. Puis il détacha ses mains. Hermione fronça les sourcils, était-il complètement retardé ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Il lui avait sortit un « non » catégorique quelques minutes avant et décidait maintenant de la détacher ? Quel était le but ?

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la dévisageait.

-J'attends que tu enlève ta chemise. »

Alors c'était pour ça. Il comptait juste la laisser enlever son haut pour ensuite l'attacher à nouveau. Elle qui avait eu un peu d'espoir... Elle enleva le tissus qui la couvrait, puisqu'elle n'avait même plus de pantalon, et remonta le draps sur sa poitrine seulement recouverte par son soutient gorge. Elle prit tout son temps pour plier son haut correctement, savourant le fait qu'aucun métal n'enserrait ses poignets. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle croisa le regard noir et exaspéré du blond qui la toisait. Elle lui tendit la chemise comme si de rien était -chemise qu'il chiffonna en la prenant, alors qu'elle avait mis deux bonnes minutes à la plier parfaitement- et remonta ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour qu'il lui remette les menottes. Ce qu'il fit avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise disposée près du lit. Hermione pensa brièvement au fait qu'elle ne s'était pas épilé les aisselles depuis longtemps maintenant, puis chassa cette pensée, de toute façon elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes rincé l'œil, pourriez vous me dire où je suis ? Et qui vous êtes ? Et pourquoi je suis attachée ? »

Il prit le temps d'expirer sa fumer et d'éteindre sa cigarette sur le talon de sa chaussure avant de répondre :

« C'est pas à moi de te le dire. Le vieux va arriver pour t'expliquer. »

Hermione soupira, ce type était vraiment antipathique... et pervers en plus.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins me dire votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle avec des pincettes.

-Draco.

-Draco ? C'est un nom ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, c'est un nom », répondit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Il lui lança un regard noir et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Énerver la seule personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans cette pièce, alors qu'elle était attachée et sans défense n'était définitivement pas l'idée du siècle.

« Heu pardon... je ne voulais pas vous offenser, dit-elle avec un air sincèrement désolé. Moi c'est Hermione.

-Et après tu parles de mon prénom ? Je dois te faire remarquer que tu n'es pas mieux dans la catégorie des noms bizarres. »

Non mais d'où se permettait-il de cracher sur son prénom ? Bon, elle était peut-être susceptible mais ce type était vraiment con.

« Je ne vous permet pas ! Et puis d'abord, mon nom à moi au moins n'est pas aussi ridicule que le votre. Dra-co, non mais d'où ça sort ? Mon nom à moi au moins il existe mon cher ! »

Il la dévisagea, éberlué devant son attitude. En s'entendant parler, Hermione s'était en effet rendue compte qu'elle avait les réflexions d'une enfant de dix ans... voir moins.

« Là c'est toi qui est ridicule chérie, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

-Ne m'appelez pas chérie, je ne vous connais pas, vociféra-t-elle. Et puis allez chercher ce fameux vieux à la fin ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, dites moi ce que je fais ici ! »

Elle en avait marre, elle avait mal à la jambe et ce type l'énervait au plus au point. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à l'enfermer dans cette chambre bizarre, à ne lui donner aucune réponse et à critiquer son nom ?

« Il va arriver, en attendant je te surveille, mais crois moi que je préférerais largement être ailleurs, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Et moi ? Vous ne croyez pas que je préférerais être ailleurs aussi ? Ha mais oui c'est vrai, vous n'en avez rien à faire ! S'écria-t-elle à bout de nerf. Mais pour qui vous prenez vous à la fin ? A me déshabiller, à me parler si froidement, à m'attacher sans raison ? Et avec votre petit air hautain et irrespectueux. Vous croyez me faire peur peut-être ? Hé bien non, je n'ai pas peur de vous et j'exige qu'on me réponde immédiatement ! »

Il ne la regardait même pas, trop occuper à se rouler une autre cigarette. Une fois fait, il l'alluma et reporta sur elle un regard las et indifférent à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! Explosa-t-elle en se redressant, faisant ainsi tomber le drap qui couvrait sa poitrine. J'ai dit : j'exige savoir où je suis ! »

Elle eut un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il se leva brusquement avant de se pencher vers elle, prenant appui sur la tête de lit.

« Écoute moi bien, _chérie_, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors soit un peu reconnaissante. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa poitrine dénudée avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette et de lui cracher la fumée en plein visage.

« Et évite de te comporter comme une vierge effarouchée, dit-il avant de se lécher les lèvres. Parce que moi les vierges, je les bouffe. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre. Hermione toussota quelque peu, sa gorge étant douloureuse à cause de la fumée âcre qu'il lui avait soufflé au visage. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette réflexion déplacée ? « Je les bouffe ». Bon dieu mais qui croyait-il être à lui parler comme ça ?

Elle baissa le regard sur sa poitrine et s'empressa de trouver un stratagème pour se couvrir. Parce que même si elle avait un soutient gorge, ce n'était pas une tenue descente. Elle tenta donc de se baisser le plus possible, afin d'attraper le drap avec ses dents, une fois fait, et non sans se tortiller, elle remonta le drap sous son menton.

Voilà, la situation était désormais correcte. Enfin si on oubliait le fait qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu, loin de chez elle et... chez elle ? Ho dieu, elle avait oublié ! Harry, Ginny et Ron ! Elle devait y retourner ! Ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre ! Et Ron ? Ho Ron, il allait mourir si elle ne lui apportait pas de médicaments !

Elle commença à se triturer les méninges, s'imaginant qu'ils étaient peut-être morts ou qu'ils étaient partis la chercher. Elle ne les retrouverait jamais si c'était le cas ! Il fallait qu'elle y retourne, et vite.

Entrant dans une panique totale, elle entendit les machines autour d'elle s'affoler au fur et à mesure que son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Et elle se mit à crier.

« Hé ! Bordel de merde venez me détacher bande de tarés ! Il faut que je parte ! »

Elle se débattit dans tous les sens, tentant tantôt d'arracher les menottes du lit, tantôt d'arracher ses propre mains des menottes. Et en bougeant ainsi, elle n'en ressentait que plus sa douleur à la jambe. En effet son mollet bousillé la lançait et la faisait atrocement souffrir alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer tout en criant à la mort.

« Venez me détacher ! Ou je vous jure que je vais vous... »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. C'est un vieil homme qui entra dans la chambre, sa barbe grise descendait plus bas que ses épaules, et son visage semblait assez accueillant et... joyeux ?

« Bonjour jeune fille, dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

-Bonjour », répondit-elle, étonnée de voir un vieillard encore en vie dans ce monde devenu fou.

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Hermione se rendit finalement compte qu'elle était quasiment nue, ses efforts pour paraître descente n'avaient servis à rien étant donné qu'en se débattant, elle avait carrément fait tomber le drap du lit. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que sa jambe souffreteuse avait été pensée avec des bandes et traitée de manière très propre.

« Hum... ça vous dérangerait de me détacher ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant toujours son mollet.

-Ho oui excusez moi, quelle impolitesse ! » Dit-il avant de sortir une petite clé pour enlever les menottes.

Hermione se baissa immédiatement pour récupérer le drap et se couvrir.

« Je suis désolé pour cela, ce n'est qu'une simple mesure de précaution, dit-il avec un sourire encourageant. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de cette école... enfin _j'étais_ le directeur de cette école. »

Alors c'était pour cela qu'il y avait un tableau dans la chambre... c'était une ancienne salle de classe. Hermione préféra ne pas songer à ce qui était arrivé aux élèves.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle. Je... Je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai des amis qui m'attendent, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Et puis l'un d'eux est malade alors...

-Je regrette miss Granger, mais c'est impossible. »

Devant son air étonné, il ajouta :

« Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas en état de marcher, ni de voyager, dit-il d'un ton conciliant. Mais lorsque vous irez mieux, je serais ravi de vous aider à retrouver vos amis. En attendant il faut vous reposer, et profiter de la sécurité que vous offre ces murs. Poudlard est un endroit sûr, je vous le promet. »

Hermione, sous le choc de tant d'informations, ne pu qu'acquiescer. Alors elle ne pourrait pas rentrer tout de suite... cela la terrassait. Tout à coup, elle n'était plus la jeune femme forte qui répondait avec tant de mordant, elle était juste une fille qui avait sûrement perdu ses amis pour toujours.

« Ne vous en faites pas miss, vous retrouverez vos amis bientôt, dit le vieillard. En attendant vous êtes la bienvenue dans mon école et je vous invite à découvrir les lieux, quelqu'un va venir vous apporter des béquilles et quelques vêtements. »

Elle eut la soudaine impression de se sentir extrêmement faible. Elle n'allait pas les revoir, du moins pas maintenant, et le temps que sa jambe guérisse... il lui faudrait au moins deux mois. Ho nom de dieu, et s'ils étaient morts ? Elle avait tellement peur de ne plus jamais les revoir !

« Bien, excusez moi, je dois y aller, dit Dumbledore en regardant sa montre. A bientôt miss Granger. »

Il sortit, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Elle tenta de se calmer, se rassura en se disant qu'Harry était fort et qu'il pourrait protéger Ginny. Mais Ron ? Avait-il succombé à son infection ? Avait-il eu des médicaments ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle devait se résigner à attendre que sa jambe guérisse pour pouvoir partir à leur recherche.

Foutue jambe ! Et quelle imbécile maladroite elle était ! Si elle ne s'était pas pris ce truc, elle pourrait marcher, et puis elle n'aurait même pas eu à rentrer puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais atterrit ici ! Quelle situation merdique...

Hermione se redressa légèrement en entendant trois coups donnés à la porte.

« Entrez », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Une jeune femme passa la porte, et elle la reconnu immédiatement : c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé du monstre.

« Salut ! Je t'ai apporté des béquilles, dit-elle en les désignant, et des fringues. Bon, c'est pas le top du top mais c'est déjà ça.

-Merci », répondit Hemione avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme déposa les béquilles près de son lit et lui donna les vêtements. C'était vrai : ce n'était pas fameux. Un débardeur marron avec quelques tâches et un pantalon en toile, un peu style militaire. Non pas qu'elle s'habillait toujours très classe, mais elle avait tout de même un minimum. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas chipoter.

« Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Ça va..., répondit la jeune fille, toujours occupée avec ses pensées sinistres.

-Au fait, moi c'est Pansy, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. »

La brune la serra gentiment, après tout cette fille avait l'air sympa et puis elle lui avait sauvé la vie, ce qui n'était pas rien.

« Hermione. »

Elle enfila finalement le haut et resta une minute à fixer le pantalon, se demandant comment elle allait le mettre.

« Ho attends », dit Pansy en le lui prenant des mains.

Elle sortit un canif de sa poche et déchira le bas de la jambe qui posait problème. Puis elle le lui rendit et Hermione mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à entrer dedans, avec l'aide la jeune femme. Après cet effort, la brune retomba mollement sur le lit.

« Ça te dit de descendre en bas ? Demanda Pansy. Je sais que tu peux pas marcher mais il faut que tu manges, ça te fera du bien.

-Je ne sais pas trop..., hésita Hermione. Il sera là l'autre ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air pensif. Ha Draco ? »

Hermione acquiesça et Pansy étouffa un petit rire.

« Étant donné que c'est l'heure du repas, je pense que oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est désagréable au début, puis on apprend à le connaître... et ça s'arrange »

La brune hésita un instant, avant de décréter qu'elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée et qu'elle préférait dormir. Pansy fut compréhensive et la laissa se reposer, non sans insister tout de même un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule avec ses pensées. Et son esprit imaginatif la tortura toute la nuit.

* * *

Oui bon, la réplique de Draco sur les vierges est chelou, mais je la trouvais quand même bien dégueu et en même temps assez... séductrice. Mais Hermione n'est pas vierge les gars, enfin vous vous en doutez...

A la prochaine !

Alexelle.


	3. II

Pfiou ! J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre. Autant vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. C'est en partie parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dedans, on pose les bases et l'environnement, du coup c'est un peu lent, mais j'espère que ça ne l'est pas trop non plus, sinon ce chapitre vous paraîtra un peu chiant.

J'avais d'ailleurs une question à vous poser par rapport aux chapitres. Leur taille varie entre 4000 et 5000 mots, ma question est donc : est-ce que c'est trop court ou est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Dernier petit truc : je répondrais à toutes les reviews (inscrits et non inscrits) en début de chapitre.

Bon, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, si ce n'est merci pour les reviews/follows/favorites laissés.

**RAR :**

**:**

**aangel-21 : **Ha je suis contente si ça te plait ! Et pour ce qui est de la personnalité de Draco, c'est justement ça que je souhait approfondir le plus dans cette histoire, donc tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça dès le premier chapitre ! Merci pour ton avis en tout cas et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

:

**ashlolo : **Hé bien la voilà cette suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et je suis TRES contente que Draco te plaise.

:

**The weird sister : **ça me fait plaisir que tu ais tenté le coup, je sais que ça peut freiner aux premiers abords de ne pas vraiment connaitre l'univers, c'est bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas précisé au prologue. Et puis comme je l'ai dis, pas besoin de regarder TWD pour comprendre l'histoire. Il y aura de l'évolution ne t'en fait pas, mais ça se fera ben lentement pour l'instant. En tout cas merci pour ton avis et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

:

**Flow 01 : **Contente de te retrouver dans les reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

:

**sarahblue1 : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

:

**Cam : **Ha je suis contente que ma fiction t'ai permit de découvrir TWD, c'est de loin la meilleur série que j'ai jamais regardé. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de spoiler dans cette histoire ;) Alors non elle n'est pas vierge, parce que je pense qu'au XXIème siècle c'est rare vu qu'elle à la vingtaine et puis ç'aurait été un peu galère pour les scènes que je prévois d'écrire... enfin tu verras tout ça ! Merci pour ton avis et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

:

Encore une fois excusez moi s'il y a quelques fautes (oui je vais le dire à chaque chapitres).

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que le monde de TWD.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

_« Jures le moi. Jures moi qu'on s'aimera toujours dans ce monde de fous. Jures moi qu'on vieillira ensemble. Jures moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber. »_

_Une seconde. Le sang, il n'y a que ça. Il ne voit que ça. Et elle cri. Elle le supplie de l'aider. Et il ne bouge pas. Il ne peut rien faire. Elle hurle. Et les râles cauchemardesques s'intensifient. Le bruit de la chair qui se déchire. Elle se débat. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire. Mais il se précipite pour l'aider. Il va se faire tuer. Lui aussi. Des bras l'encerclent. Le tire en arrière. Et elle hurle. Elle le regarde. Ses yeux le transpercent tant ils sont emplis de peur. Et il cri aussi. Il prend conscience de la situation. Elle va mourir. Et il ne peut rien faire. On le tire en arrière. Tous les autres lui crient qu'il faut sortir de là. Qu'il y en a d'autres. _

_Est-ce qu'il à vérifié le coin ? Est ce qu'il a regardé dans le renfoncement de la pièce ? Est ce qu'il les a vu ? Non. Parce qu'il n'a pas vérifié. Il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il aurait dû regarder. Il aurait dû faire attention. Mais il a été distrait. Parce qu'elle lui parlait. Il aurait dû regarder. Elle le regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux. Il aurait dû regarder. Ses lèvres roses s'agitaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il aurait dû regarder. Sa main s'était posée sur son épaule. Et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait dû regarder. Ils avaient échangé un regard. Elle lui avait lancé un sourire. Il aurait dû regarder._

_« Draco ! »_

_Son nom entre les cris. Son nom alors qu'elle hurle. Son nom alors qu'ils ont déjà déchiré sa peau. Son nom alors que tout est déjà fini. _

_Une seconde, juste une seconde et sa vie s'était écroulée. _

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, ses cheveux collés sur son front. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il faisait toujours ce même rêve -ou plutôt ce cauchemar- mais il ne se déroulait pas toujours de la même façon. C'était une succession d'images, de paroles, de gestes, c'était des souvenirs qui s'insinuaient vicieusement dans son esprit dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Même en pleine journée, les images étaient projetés sur ses paupières, et il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Draco repoussa le draps et se leva. Sa respiration était haletante, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant furieusement. Il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila en peu de temps , il devait prendre l'air. Alors il mit ses chaussures et sortit de la pièce, ne se préoccupant pas de la porte qui claqua derrière lui, risquant de réveiller les autres. Il prit le couloir, dévala les escalier, traversa le grand hall et poussa la lourde porte qui donnait sur la cour. Il s'assit sur les marches et soupira tout en sortant une cigarette de la poche de son jean. L'air frais se déposa sur son torse nu, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il actionnait le briquet.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le grillage qui encerclaient l'ancienne cour de récréation. Il les regarda, leurs corps en décompositions se pressaient contre la grille, alors qu'ils la frappaient de leurs mains molles. Il les haïssait tellement. Ces choses à peine regardables le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Et puis ils l'avaient tués.

A chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, son visage lui revenait en plein dans la figure, comme une torture permanente. Ils l'avaient tués mais c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Si il avait regardé dans ce foutu coin, s'il n'avait pas été distrait, s'il avait été à ce qu'il faisait... elle ne serait pas morte.

Il se leva subitement et fonça droit vers la grille. Malgré le noir qu'il faisait à cette heure-ci, il voyait parfaitement bien leurs yeux luisants derrière le grillage. Il traversa la cour d'un pas vif, tout en sortant le couteau de chasse qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grille, les rôdeurs s'excitèrent et leurs grognement s'intensifièrent.

Toutes les images défilèrent à nouveau dans sa tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage, alors que les autres, derrière la grille, essayaient vainement de passer leurs bras à travers les trous pour l'attraper. La scène défilait sous ses yeux et s'insinuait en lui, avec ce sentiment de culpabilité si intense. Il coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et visa le front de l'un des rôdeurs face à lui, avant d'enfoncer profondément le couteau dans le crâne pourri.

« Sale fils de pute ! »

Il retira l'arme.

Et il continua jusqu'au levé du jour, insultant tout autour de lui alors qu'il en embrochait d'autres.

* * *

« Comment t'es arrivé là ? » Demanda Hermione à Pansy qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Les manches des béquilles lui sciaient les paumes, mais elle s'était dit que plus vite elle montrerait qu'elle pouvait marcher, plus vite ils la laisseraient partir. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas gagné. Heureusement, le médecin -qui s'appelait Blaise par ailleurs, encore un nom étrange- lui avait dit que son os n'était que fêlé et non cassé. Pour autant, ça ne faisait pas moins mal.

« J'étais avec Draco et sa copine, on sillonnait les routes depuis un bon bout de temps. On arrivait pas à trouver un endroit calme, partout où on allait, c'était infesté de rôdeurs. Et puis un jour on est tombé sur un groupe qui venait chercher des vivres dans la ville où on était. Et ils nous ont proposés de venir ici. C'était il y a quoi... neuf ou dix mois à peu près», termina-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione était lente avec ses béquille et se concentrait plus sur ses pieds que sur ce que disait Pansy. Elles étaient dans la cour de l'ancienne école et se dirigeaient vers les petites tables qui étaient installés à l'opposée de l'entrée. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'elle analysa ce que venait de dire Pansy.

Draco avait une copine. Comment un type aussi méprisable pouvait avoir une relation amoureuse, et assez solide au vu du terme « copine » ?

« Il a une copine ? Répéta donc Hermione avec un air ahuri.

-Plus maintenant », répondit Pansy en regardant droit devant elle.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, ladite copine devait l'avoir larguer pour quelqu'un de moins con. C'était une évidence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle encore, curieuse de savoir.

-Elle est morte », lança la jeune femme, jetant ainsi un froid entre elles.

Ah. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était assez étrange de se dire que toutes les personnes présentes sur cette terre avaient désormais déjà vu la mort en face. Ceux qui faisaient exception étaient, et de loin, très chanceux. Curieuse de nature, Hermione voulait en savoir plus. C'était certes un peu morbide, mais il est toujours bon de se tenir informé sur les gens qui sont autour de nous, enfin c'était ce qu'elle se disait.

« Ho... et comment elle est...morte ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle.

-C'est indiscret, dit froidement Pansy. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais à Draco, alors si tu veux savoir, vas lui demander. »

La brune fut surprise devant l'attitude de la jeune femme, elle qui parlait assez joyeusement quelques minutes plus tôt semblait s'être renfermée sur elle même tout à coup.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas... te blesser, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper, assez piètrement d'ailleurs.

-C'est pas ça, juste que... je connais Draco depuis un bail et je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas que je te parle de sa vie. »

Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle comprenait. Elle même n'appréciait pas que les autres en sache trop sur elle. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant tout le reste du trajet, jetant de petits coups d'œil aux gens qui passaient par là et qui saluaient chaleureusement Pansy.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens dans l'ex-école. Ils étaient une quarantaine tout au plus, ce qui n'était pas un chiffre si grand en soit, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu autant de gens...vivants, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans une ville surpeuplée.

La brune s'assit à l'une des tables et Pansy lui fit signe qu'elle allait lui chercher une assiette. C'était étrange pour Hermione d'être ici, elle avait perdue l'habitude d'être avec des gens, autres que Ron, Harry et Ginny. Et puis tout était aménagé pour qu'on se sente bien dans ce bâtiment, et elle devait avouer que oui, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité depuis que tout ce bordel avait commencé. En seulement trois jours elle avait mangé plus qu'en un an... enfin façon de parler.

Pansy revint s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui déposa une assiette de grillades et petits légumes sous le nez. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et attrapa les couverts que lui tendait la jeune femme.

« Tu penses que je pourrais partir quand ? Demanda Hermione avant de mettre une fourchette de légumes dans sa bouche.

-Blaise a dit qu'il te faudrait au moins un mois et demi avant de pouvoir tenir sur tes deux jambes. Pourquoi ? Tu es si pressée que ça de nous quitter ?

-Non ! Mais je dois retrouver mes amis, je ne sais même pas si Ron est toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est », répondit-elle.

Cette question la taraudait nuit et jour et le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire à cause de sa maudite jambe la rendait dingue.

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour eux, et ce n'est pas si long que ça un mois et demi, la réconforta Pansy, ils pourront se débrouiller sans toi. »

Hermione fit la moue, pas convaincue pour autant. Cette situation était tellement bancale qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir d'inquiétude. Et puis elle s'en voulait d'être dans un endroit confortable, en sécurité, alors que ses amis étaient dehors, en proie au danger à tout instant.

« Arrête de réfléchir, j'entends les rouages de ton cerveau d'ici », dit Pansy avec un petit sourire.

Hermione baissa la tête sur son assiette. Pansy avait raison, ça ne servait à rien de se triturer les méninges à ce point. Elle pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne changerait rien, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était attendre que sa jambe aille mieux pour érifier par elle même s'ils avaient pu se « débrouiller sans elle ». Pourtant elle ne pouvait repousser ce sentiment de culpabilité, elle ne pouvais pas arrêter de se dire que si elle ne s'était pas blessée...

« Ho salut », entendit-elle.

Hermione releva la tête pour voir à qui parlait Pansy et vit deux orbes grises. C'était ça qui avait attiré son regard en premier, mais il s'agissait bien évidement de Draco, qui posait son assiette et s'asseyait à côté de Pansy.

« Salut », répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

La brune le dévisagea un instant, il avait des cernes qui lui mangeaient les yeux et du sang un peu partout sur son torse...nu. Hermione ramena son regard à son assiette, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser à le détailler alors qu'il ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu.

« T'aurais pu te laver quand même ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu pus la mort...

-Fais pas la dégoûtée, j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es recouverte de boyaux pour échapper au rôdeurs un jour », dit-il sans même relever la tête.

Hermione laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, dégoûtée tout à coup. Ce bruit sembla attirer l'attention de Draco puisqu'il releva la tête vers elle.

« Tiens, elle est sortit de sa chambre la belle au bois dormant ? Demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

-Je suis sortie depuis hier, rétorqua Hermione en ramassant sa fourchette.

-Ho mais comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le remarquer ? C'est vrai que tu as une prestance incroyable...

-Draco, arrête de la faire chier », le réprima Pansy.

Il ne la lâchait plus des yeux, et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper au regard de ce type, c'était tout aussi étrange que déplaisant. Et puis pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle tout à coup ?

« On discute Pansy, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

-Si discuter ressemble à ça pour toi, je comprends que personne ne t'apprécie », rétorqua Hermione avec mordant.

Elle vit une petite flamme s'allumer dans le regard du blond. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait, pourquoi la provoquait-il ? Ça ne lui avait pas suffit l'autre jour ? En tout cas, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Crois moi, il y a beaucoup de gens qui _m'apprécient _ici », dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle ne rêvait pas ? Il y avait bien un sou-entendu dans ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Permets moi d'en douter, dit-elle. A moins que tu ne considère les rôdeurs comme des gens ? »

Il eut un petit rire sans joie, alors qu'il la fixait toujours.

« Tu savais que la nécrophilie est déconseillée ? Ajouta-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle.

-Non tiens, tu m'apprends quelque chose là, dit-il avec son air nonchalant. Et toi, tu savais que se balader toute seule dehors avec une batte de base-ball pour seule arme était dangereux ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il fasse allusion à son manque de prudence. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait été débile, et qu'à ce moment là elle n'avait pas réfléchie, qu'elle avait au fond un peu souhaité mourir. Alors qu'il remette ça sur le tapis la gênait franchement.

« Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? Dit-elle d'un ton _un peu_ agressif.

-Ou peut-être que tu avais décidé d'en finir, continua-t-il, ce qui aurait été plutôt pas mal en fait, tu n'aurais plus eu à te supporter tous les jours. »

Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle en avait le tournis. Et puis cette lueur dans ses prunelles grises, elle était tellement forte et... intimidante. Ce qu'il venait de dire était la preuve la plus totale qu'il était un connard, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là dessus.

« Tu ne me connais pas, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Ho si, je vois très bien comment tu te comportes. Comme si tout t'étais dû, comme la petite princesse à son papa chéri. Mais il est où ton papa ? Hein ? Dit-il avec un sourire presque diabolique. Tu es pathétique ma pauvre. C'est facile de faire la petite victime. Mais ici personne ne va s'apitoyer sur ton sort, en tout cas pas moi.

-Je ne demande pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne me connais même pas, comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ?

-Je connais les gens comme toi, crois moi. Et tu n'es pas faites pour vivre dans ce monde là. Les gens autour de toi n'en n'ont rien à foutre de ta petite personne, et tu pourrais crever la bouche ouverte, personne ne le remarquera. Mais _je_ t'ai sauvé la vie, et en retour ? Pas un merci. Non, madame est trop parfaite pour avoir à remercier les autres, tout le monde lui doit tout... »

Pansy, qui écoutait la conversation, se passa une main sur le visage, voilà qu'il déraillait à nouveau.

« Tu veux que je te dise merci ? Hé bien voilà, je te remercie ho grand Draco de m'avoir sauvé, ça te va ? »

Il eut un petit rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère d'Hermione.

« Faut te réveiller chérie, dit-il en la transperçant de ses yeux argentés. Papa n'est plus là pour te cajoler, et tes amis sont sans doute déjà morts, et toi, madame parfaite, tu vas te retrouver toute seule...

-Draco ! » S'écria Pansy, l'interrompant.

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Le regard du blond était emplit de rage, et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait et ne le connaissait quasiment pas, alors comment osait-il s'en prendre à elle ainsi ?

« Miss Granger ? L'interpella soudainement une voix.

Elle se retourna, brisant le contact visuel avec Draco, pour faire face à Dumbledore qui se tenait là, son sourire conciliant sur les lèvres.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai à vous parler.

Elle hocha la tête, encore un peu abasourdie de son échange avec Draco. Saisissant ses béquilles, elle rejoignit le directeur de l'école non sans difficultés. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle entendit Pansy dire :

« Mais ça va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à elle comme ça ? »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la réponse de Draco, le vieillard prenant la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous vivons en communauté, commença-t-il, il y a donc quelques règles à respecter.

-Ho oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione.

-Tout le monde doit faire sa part de travail, et étant donné que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de marcher correctement pour l'instant, je voulais vous suggérer d'aider en cuisine », dit-il en souriant toujours.

Hermione acquiesça, elle savait bien qu'elle devait participer si elle voulait être hébergée ici.

« Je voulais aussi vous dire que le lit que vous occupez est un lit pour les malades, et étant donné que vous pouvez désormais vous déplacer, je vous demanderais de le libérer.

-Oui, mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous partagerez l'une des nombreuses chambres de pensionnat avec quelque personnes, je crois même qu'un lit est libre dans celle de votre amie miss Parkinson. Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un pour vous aider à transporter vos affaires. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'il était déjà partit. Elle devait donc remonter dans sa chambre -enfin façon de parler- pour déménager toutes ses affaires. Elle fit signe à Pansy qu'elle remontait, mais celle-ci était en train de se disputer avec Draco et ne la vit pas. La brune remonta donc jusqu'à la salle où elle avait été installée.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir initié la dispute entre les deux jeunes gens, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester de marbre aux piques que lui lançait le blond. Et puis ce qu'il lui avait dit était extrêmement blessant. Savoir qu'il pensait ça d'elle la révoltait, surtout qu'elle n'était pas du tout comme ça. Certes elle ne l'avait pas remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais elle n'était pas ingrate au point de se croire supérieure aux autres.

Bon, elle devait quand même avouer qu'elle aurait pu le remercier. Mais désormais, elle ne chercherait plus à être gentille avec lui, certes il avait perdu sa copine, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se conduire comme un connard de première.

« Salut ! Je viens pour... Dit une voix près de la porte.

Hermione tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant à qui cette voix appartenait. Ce n'était pas possible...

« Hermione ? Tu... que... heu..., balbutia le jeune homme avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Il la serra si fort dans ses bras que la brune en lâcha ses béquilles, totalement compressée par le corps qui la tenait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux et s'échappèrent lentement sur ses joues.

« Bon dieu Neville tu es vivant ! » S'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils se décollaient l'un de l'autre.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et émit ensuite un petit rire. Ce rire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps... Elle était submergée par l'émotion, elle le croyait mort depuis si longtemps.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ramassait ses béquilles.

-Je suis partie de la ville avec Seamus quand tout à commencé à partir en vrille, mais il est... enfin on s'est fait attaquer et...voilà quoi, dit-il avec un regard triste. Puis j'ai croisé des gens qui venaient ici, ils avaient entendu parler de cet endroit. Alors je suis venu avec eux. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait cru mort, ainsi que tous les gens qu'elle connaissait. Neville et elle étaient amis depuis le lycée, et lorsque tout avait commencé, elle avait cherché à le trouver, pour qu'il vienne se barricader avec eux dans sa maison. Mais elle avait trouvé sa maison infestée de rôdeurs et avait ainsi cru qu'il s'était fait tué.

« Bon, tu vas dans quelle chambre du coup ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Il avait beau reprendre une discussion normale, le fait de parler de Seamus semblait l'avoir remué et son visage trahissait ses émotions. Hermione sa contenta de répondre à sa question, ne souhaitant pas faire rejaillir des mauvais souvenirs :

« Celle de Pansy je crois... »

C'était étrange de le revoir après tant de temps. Enfin un an ce n'était pas si long, mais dans ce monde, chaque minute semblait durer une éternité. Hermione montra donc à Neville tout ce qu'il devait emporter dans la chambre soit seulement quelques vêtements que lui avait donné Pansy. La brune était heureuse de revoir son ami, elle se sentait désormais moins seule, mais il y avait toujours les autres, ceux qu'elle avait laissé et qui restaient dans sa tête.

« Et toi au fait ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Hé bien j'étais avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, mais Ron est tombé malade à cause d'une blessure qui s'est infectée et je suis partie chercher des médicaments. Je suis tombée sur un rôdeur, je serais morte si ils ne m'avaient pas sauvé.

-Alors c'est toi qu'ils ont ramené l'autre fois ? J'en ai entendu parler », dit Neville alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir.

Elle acquiesça et ils tentèrent de changer de sujet, ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les meilleurs et en ces temps, tout ce qui ravivait de la tristesse ou toute émotion négative n'était pas bienvenue.

Hermione eut du mal à descendre les escaliers, mais Neville l'aida, tenant d'une main ses affaires et la soutenant de l'autre. Elle remarqua qu'il était plus musclé qu'avant. Ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux, mais c'était tout de même flagrant. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin gringalet qu'elle avait connu au lycée, et même après. Pourtant, si son physique avait changé, sa personnalité restait la même et la discussion était facile avec lui.

Il entrèrent dans l'une des salles et Hermione découvrit une chambre aménagée de sorte à accueillir près de cinq personnes, avec des matelas disposés à même le sol sauf deux, et des petits meubles pour ranger les habits. La chambre d'internat ne devait sûrement héberger que deux personnes initialement. Tous les lits semblaient pris, au vue des affaires qui traînaient dessus, sauf un. Elle en déduisit donc que c'était le sien.

Neville l'accompagna jusqu'au lit et posa ses affaires sur le meuble à côté.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intimité, dit-il avec un petit sourire, on se croirait un peu dans un camp de vacance.

-Ouais, dit Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Tu sais déjà où sont les douches ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, et je ne sais pas où est la cuisine aussi, Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais bosser un peu là bas, ajouta-t-elle en replaçant ses mains sur les manches de ses béquilles.

-Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Ils traversèrent le couloir pour arriver aux douches, Neville lui expliqua qu'il y avait des douches pour les hommes et d'autres pour les femmes. Ils partirent ensuite en direction des cuisines, traversant les nombreux couloirs, l'école était vraiment gigantesque, et ancienne aussi. C'était étrange de se retrouver là, elle le savait bien, pourtant elle se sentait plutôt bien. Enfin si elle oubliait le fait que ses amis étaient loin d'elle et peut-être morts.

Il arrivèrent dans un grand self qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu étant donné qu'elle avait toujours mangé dehors. Ils passèrent par la porte de service et se retrouvèrent dans une énorme cuisine, typique des bâtiments scolaires.

« Voilà, je crois que ceux qui s'occupent de faire à manger viennent vers onze heure pour le déjeuner et vers dix-huit heure pour le souper », déclara Neville en s'accoudant à l'une des gazinières.

Hermione hocha la tête, regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas une As en cuisine mais elle ferait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être en sécurité ces temps-ci, et même si elle devrait partir dans peu de temps -soit un mois et demi apparemment- elle voulait rendre la pareille à ceux qui l'accueillaient.

Elle regarda par l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cours et vit Pansy, Draco et d'autres gens près du grillage qui les séparaient du monde extérieur. Les créatures s'amassaient dessus et il les tuaient un par un à l'aide de couteau, de pied de biche et autres ustensiles pointus. Elle regarda le blond s'affairer et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_Tes amis sont sans doute déjà morts._

Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Pourtant elle en éprouvait le besoin. Comme pour se persuader elle même. Elle le détailla de loin, tout en repensant à leur querelle.

Il était encore torse nu, à croire qu'il passait sa vie ainsi. Ses cheveux blond brillaient sous les rayons du soleil. Elle regarda les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il embrochait un rôdeur, un peu de sueur s'accumulait sur ses omoplates, faisant luire sa peau d'une manière pas si désagréable pour les yeux. Il avait un beau corps, ce n'était pas à nier, mais ça n'excusait rien.

« Ça va Hermione ? S'inquiéta Neville devant son mutisme.

Elle prit une seconde pour répondre.

« Oui, ça va. »

Et pour une fois, elle ne mentait pas en disant cela. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus peur des monstres depuis qu'elle était là, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et mis à part son inquiétude pour ses amis, son seul problème était ce type au beau corps qui lui parlait mal.

* * *

Sooo ? Je sais que l'ambiance est bien plus calme que le chapitre précédent, mais c'est nécessaire pour planter tout bien proprement.

Alexelle.


	4. III

YO !

Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse, vous pouvez m'insulter.

(je fais profil bas là)

**RAR :**

**:**

**ashlolo : **Huhu ! C'est pas pour maintenant le rapprochement, mais ça arrive, ça arrive ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**:**

**Flow 01 :** Ha je suis ravie que le chapitre précédant t'ai plût, j'avais beaucoup de doutes, j'en ai aussi pour celui-ci d'ailleurs... je crois que j'en aurais pour chaque chapitre de toute façon ! J'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir, merci pour ton avis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**:**

**aangel-21 : **Ha non, c'est le cas de le dire, ça ne va pas être simple ! Moi je suis TROP contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**:**

Encore une fois excusez moi s'il y a quelques fautes (oui je vais le dire à chaque chapitres).

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que le monde de TWD.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

« Aïe !

-Pardon... »

Hermione remit une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue derrière son oreille. Assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle tentait de ne pas regarder sa jambe alors que Blaise en regardait l'état. Ça la décourageait grandement de voir à quel point elle guérissait lentement...bon, certes ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et quelques jours qu'elle s'était blessée, mais tout de même !

« Bon, ça a l'air de cicatriser normalement », dit Blaise en reposant sa jambe.

Hermione hocha la tête, ça elle le savait déjà, enfin elle s'en doutait étant donné qu'elle avait moins mal qu'auparavant. Même si la douleur la réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, elle avait moins mal durant la journée.

« Il paraît que tu connais Neville ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant une bande pour refaire son pansement.

-Ho oui, on habitait pas loin et on allait dans le même lycée quand j'avais dix sept ans... avant tout ça.

-Tu dois être contente de le revoir ! Personnellement je ne suis jamais retombé sur des gens que je connaissais d'avant, ça doit faire un drôle d'effet. »

Hermione dodelina de la tête, réfléchissant un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Hé bien en fait... pas vraiment. On a tellement changé, et puis ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu que je crois qu'en fait... on se redécouvre en quelque sorte. Mais je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre de le revoir, surtout dans ces conditions, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas grimacer alors qu'il entourait sa jambe de la bande.

-J'imagine. »

Oui, il imaginait certainement. De nos jours c'était tellement rare de retrouver des gens d'_avant, _ça ne devait pas arriver à tout le monde. Les pensées d'Hermione vagabondèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se heurtent à Harry, Ron et Ginny. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, où ils étaient et la question cruciale : est-ce qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

« Voilà ! S'exclama Blaise, faisant ainsi sursauter Hermione. Comme d'habitude, tu ne poses surtout pas ta jambe et tu essayes d'avoir le moins de frottement possible avec du tissus.

-Ok », répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Elle prit ses béquilles et sortit en claudiquant, adressant un signe de la main à Blaise qui rangeait et jetait les cadavres de pansements traînants dans la pièce. Elle longea le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre et resta un instant immobile, en équilibre sur ses béquilles.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Ce matin, Pansy et tout un tas de mecs étaient partit chercher des armes dans un réserve militaire établie non loin de l'école. La brune et sa sauveuse étaient devenues assez proches et Hermione s'en faisait beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas du tout aimé qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ç'aurait sûrement été la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait imploser la jeune fille. C'était étrange à quel point, dans ce monde, les gens se liaient fortement en un rien de temps. Tout allait plus vite, c'était comme si l'été avait été multiplié par trois.

Alors qu'elle scrutait l'extérieur, elle vit une voiture se présenter devant le portail et reconnu celle qu'avaient prit Pansy et les autres pour partir. C'était d'ailleurs plus une camionnette qu'une voiture. Elle se décida donc à descendre en bas, afin de voir si oui ou non son amie était toujours en vie.

Elle mit un temps fou à descendre les escaliers et une fois dans la cour, elle se concentra sur ses pieds afin de ne pas trébucher. Elle entendit des exclamations venant de l'entrée et releva finalement la tête. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de la camionnette. Inquiète, Hermione redoubla la cadence de ses pas et arriva près du véhicule assez rapidement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant d'y voir quelque chose. Quelqu'un est blessé ? »

Personne ne lui répondait, mais au vue des têtes que faisaient les gens de l'attroupement, ça n'était pas si grave, ils avaient plus l'air amusés qu'autre chose.

« Mais je vous dit que ça va ! Lâchez moi bon sang ! »

C'était la voix de Pansy. Bordel mais que ce passait-il ?

« Non, on te lâchera pas », déclara une voix rauque qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement.

Elle se renfrogna à l'entente de cette voix. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce type soit partout ? C'était lassant au bout d'un moment, de le voir partout, tout le temps. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête, il était dans son champ de vision. Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées...

« Mais putain Draco ! Lâches moi à la fin, c'est pas comme si j'allais crever aussi ! »

Pansy se fraya un chemin à travers les spectateurs de cette petite scène et ignora royalement Hermione. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui se passait une main sur le visage avant d'aider les autres à décharger la camionnette. Elle pensa un instant à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, puis renonça à cette idée avant de suivre Pansy. Elle claudiqua, tentant de la rattraper, ce qui était peine perdue au vue de l'allure de la jeune femme.

« Pansy ! »

Elle se retourna vivement, visiblement prête à envoyer une droite à celui ou celle qui la suivait. Mais son visage se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était qu'Hermione. La brune la rejoignit et elles se mirent à marcher ensemble un instant avant qu'elle ne demande :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, j'ai fait un petit malaise... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie. Au vue de sa mine presque triste, ce n'était pas qu'un simple malaise. Pansy semblait prête à pleurer, et ses poings se crispaient alors qu'elle accélérait la cadence.

« Tu... c'était à cause de la chaleur ou... »

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse un moment, avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises disposées à l'extérieur.

« Non, c'est pas la chaleur. »

Hermione la dévisagea un instant, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle se craqua les doigts de la main droite et, baissant les yeux, commença à dire :

« Je... j'ai été voir Blaise la semaine dernière, un peu après que tu soi arrivé, parce que j'avais des nausées genre... souvent. Il m'a fait des examens, j'ai pissé sur un test de grossesse encore bon et... », sa voix se brisa et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

La brune n'osait rien dire, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça. Dans ce monde, tomber... enceinte ?

« Personne n'est au courant, alors n'en parle pas s'il te plaît », dit-elle en essuyant ses joues.

Hermione acquiesça, encore sous le choc d'une telle nouvelle. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour élever un enfant ici ? Alors que les morts marchent et tentent de bouffer tout le monde ?

« Et le... le père il...

-Il n'est pas au courant. De toutes façon il n'en aurait rien à foutre, on était même pas ensemble quand on a … tu vois. Et puis c'est un enfoiré. »

Merde. Hermione n'avait jamais été très douée avec ce genre de discussions. Réconforter les gens, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

« Mais c'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

Pansy secoua la tête, comme si elle avait honte ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir, dans ce monde il était rare de trouver quelqu'un avec qui... avoir des rapports sexuels, alors quand ça se présentait... il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé à Hermione, déjà un an et des poussières qu'elle n'avait pas couché !

« McLaggen »

Elle l'avait presque chuchoté, et Hermione avait eu du mal à comprendre le nom. Maintenant qu'elle avait percuté, elle tenta de se souvenir de qui était McLaggen. C'était ce tye débile et sans importance qui passait son temps à se regarder dans son miroir de poche. Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois elle avait eu envie de l'éviscérer, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé la moindre parole.

« Sérieusement, ne le dit surtout pas à Draco, sinon il va le tuer... vraiment », ajouta Pansy qui tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Elle hocha la tête, décidément aujourd'hui elle passait son temps à acquiescer. Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait lui faire à Draco, de savoir que Pansy était enceinte de Cormac McLaggen... ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle l'avait trompé.

« Mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant à la table.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire à ton avis ? C'est pas comme si il y avait un hôpital à trente minutes où je pourrais me faire avorter, répondit-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

-Et Blaise il peut pas... je sais pas faire quelques chose ?

-On en a parlé... y'a rien à faire, la seule solution c'est qu'il m'ouvre le vagin je sais pas quoi... et c'est risqué, j'ai pas envie de crever pour le môme de McLaggen... cet enflure. »

C'était étrange qu'elle considère cet enfant comme « le môme de McLaggen » et non pas comme le sien. Parce que tout de même, elle le portait, cela voulait bien dire qu'il était à elle aussi.

« Mais c'est pas... enfin je veux dire que tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il va falloir lui dire. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es enceinte ?

-Un mois... quelque chose comme ça. Mais je le sais depuis une semaine seulement. »

-Comment tu vas faire quand ça va commencer à se voir ? Et puis après, il faudra bien qu'il ai un père ce gamin, non ? »

Pansy sembla réfléchir une seconde, avant de déclarer :

« De toutes façons j'en veux pas de ce gosse. Sérieusement tu vois un bébé grandir dans ce monde ? Le truc il tiendra même pas deux semaines avant de se faire déchiqueter... on pourrait le perdre tellement il sera petit, et puis j'ai pas de lait, pas de couches et tout le bordel qu'il faut pour un gamin...

-C'est pas un problème ça, on trouve tout dans les grandes surfaces, t'auras qu'à demandé à quelqu'un d'aller en chercher. Et puis tu peux pas _perdre _ton enfant comme ça, t'es pas débile quand même.

-Je suis pas débile ? Demanda Pansy en haussant le ton. Tu trouves pas ça débile toi, de coucher avec McLaggen ? »

Hermione resta immobile un moment.

« Oui bon, c'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais c'est naturel. T'as des besoins, comme toutes les femmes.

-Non mais McLaggen quoi ! McLaggen ! Je suis trop conne ! Quel personne saine d'esprit coucherait avec MCLAGGEN ?!

-Arrêtes de répéter ce nom, je fais une overdose », dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Pansy eu un petit rire. Au moins elle était capable de rire, c'était déjà ça. La brune se félicita elle-même pour avoir réussit à remonter ne serais-ce qu'un peu le moral de son amie.

« Je sais pas quoi faire... mais promets moi que tu n'en parlera à personne.

-C'est promit, affirma la brune avec un sourire encourageant.

-Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, histoire de retirer la crasse qui s'est accumulée sur ma peau », dit Pansy en se levant, son air à la fois énervé et triste toujours plaquée sur le visage.

Elle s'éloigna et Hermione resta à la table, perdue dans ses pensées. Pansy allait avoir un... bébé ?

* * *

Hermione attrapa sa serviette et la hissa sur son épaule avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle avait toujours l'esprit occupé auprès de Pansy, enfin plutôt auprès du bébé de Pansy. Ça allait être une de ces galères pour elle de s'occuper d'un enfant. Ça lui avait occupé l'esprit pendant tout le reste de la journée. Mais au moins quand elle pensait à ça, elle n'était pas préoccupée par ses amis, qui étaient on ne sait où dans la nature.

En chemin, elle croisa Neville qu'elle salua chaleureusement. Elle entra donc dans les sortes de vestiaires adjacents aux douches communes avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Elle venait toujours assez tôt pour prendre sa douche, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se laver en même temps que d'autres personnes et donc d'être vue nue par ces personnes. En effet la pudeur avait toujours été l'une de ses caractéristiques. Alors qu'elle enlevait son haut, elle entendit le bruit de l'eau s'activer. Il y avait quelqu'un. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua les affaires d'une autre personne, pendues de la même façon que les siennes. Bordel il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle décida de revenir plus tard, mais c'était avant qu'elle remarque que les affaires appartenaient à un homme. Du moins elle était quasiment sûre que c'en était un, au vue du caleçon qui menaçait de tomber par terre au moindre courant d'air.

Hermione n'était pas une voyeuse, vraiment pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cautionné ce genre d'attitude. Pourtant, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers les douches, en soutient gorge et sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était mal d'espionner les gens, surtout quand ils étaient à poil sous la douche, elle le savait. Mais au bout d'un an sans coucher avec personne, ses hormones la travaillaient. Vraiment, elle comprenait Pansy, et puis McLaggen n'était pas si moche, juste insupportable.

Elle s'approcha donc le plus discrètement possible du mur, en claudiquant et tentant de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur a jambe blessée, et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de l'arche qui menait à la pièce d'eau.

Bordel de merde.

Évidement il fallait que ça soit lui. Draco était nu, dans toute sa splendeur, dos à elle, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau étrangement blanche à la lumière des néons. Et comme le destin semblait avoir une dent contre elle, Hermione resta immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, si ce n'était de serrer les cuisses.

Les yeux de la brune léchèrent la peau du jeune homme, cette peau blanche, si blanche qu'elle en paraissait presque malade. Pourtant ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Elle détailla tout d'abord son dos, musclé et doté de quelques cicatrices peu voyantes. Elle était fascinée, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un homme comme ça, en fait elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme comme ça, mis à part à la télé. Elle n'avait été qu'avec des garçons un peu... moyens, mais très intelligents et intéressants. Ce n'était pas le type d'homme qu'elle aimait, pourtant elle ne pouvait arracher son regard de celui-ci. Elle savait bien qu'elle le détestait et qu'il la détestait aussi, et elle avait toujours en tête les mots blessants qu'il lui avait dit.

Son regard descendit plus bas, dans la courbure de ses reins, puis sur ses fesses. Et Dieu ! elle n'avait jamais vu des fesses pareilles. Peut-être que son regard était bien trop aveuglé par ses hormones jaillissantes, mais elle avait presque envie de mordre dedans … ce qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs.

Non sans se réprimander, Hermione imagina qu'il se retournait, pour qu'elle puisse voir... le devant. Cette partie précise du devant qui, elle en était sûre, lui donnerait une bouffée de chaleur, même si elle se sentait déjà fiévreuse de toute façon.

Sauf qu'il se retourna _vraiment e_t qu'Hermione eu donc cette fameuse bouffée de chaleur.

Draco sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Puis il eu un petit rire, non pas gêné mais moqueur.

« Ça va ? Tu t'éclates ? » Demanda-t-il alors que l'eau s'arrêtait.

Hermione sortit soudainement de sa transe, et leva les yeux vers son visage à lui, qui dégoulinait de raillerie. Cela eu le bon effet de la refroidir d'un coup. Comment avait-elle pu... _fantasmer _sur ce type ?

« Euh, je... je dois y aller, dit-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour s'enfuir de là dignement -ou non.

-C'est ça, vas-y », dit-il avec un sourire mutin, en appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton de la douche, invoquant ainsi une nouvelle gerbe d'eau.

Hermione s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et sortit à moitié en courant, les écho du rire -assez mélodieux d'ailleurs- de Draco résonnant dans ses oreilles.

* * *

« Tu faisais quoi avant tout ça toi ? Demanda Blaise avant d'enfourner un bout de viande dans sa bouche.

-Je faisais des études de droit. Mais c'était mes parents qui voulaient en fait... moi je préférais la littérature, je voulais faire éditrice, répondit Hermione avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Tiens c'est marrant, Draco aussi était en droit », dit-il en souriant de même.

A l'entente de ce nom, Hermione se renfrogna immédiatement. Depuis la petite scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne cessait de torturer les méninges et de s'insulter intérieurement. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Le mater comme ça sous la douche, c'était presque pervers. Elle se donna pour la énième fois une gifle mentale avant de répliquer :

« Ouais c'est marrant... »

Autour des tables installées dehors, tout le monde bavardait gaiement, mangeant et riant en même temps. Hermione était fière d'avoir participer à la confection du plat qu'ils étaient en train de déguster, et se félicitait mentalement d'avoir sût doser le sel. Pansy, à côté d'elle avait le regard dans le vague, sûrement toujours préoccupée par son malaise et donc sa grossesse. Elle faisait ça souvent, de se perdre dans ses pensées, et Hermione n''avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi, maintenant elle savait.

« Il est où Draco au fait ? Demanda Blaise à Pansy qui sursauta légèrement.

-Je crois qu'il a pas faim, répondit-elle, il doit encore être au grillage. »

Blaise acquiesça et continua à manger. La brune se mit à dévisager Cormac McLaggen sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas moche, c'était certain, mais il avait tout du parfait crétin. A le voir se comporter, manger la bouche ouverte et rire en même temps, Hermione se demanda franchement pourquoi Pansy avait couché avec lui. Mais en même temps, elle, elle bavait devant un certain blond, donc elle ne pouvait rien reprocher à son amie. Remarquant que Pansy regardait elle aussi l'autre enflure là bas, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, en signe de soutient et de réconfort. Elle répondit à ce geste par un sourire et sortit de ses pensées pour entrer dans la conversation, comme si de rien était. La brune admirait nettement la façon dont elle cachait son mal être, pas étonnant qu'elle ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant.

* * *

_Hermione donnait la main à un petit garçon. Il était tout joufflue et aux cheveux roux, ressemblant étrangement à Ron. Leurs mains se balançaient au rythme de leurs pas et à celui de la chanson qu'ils entonnaient avec joie. _

_« The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. »_

_Le paysage était étrange, un peu déformé, comme disloqué. Les arbres semblaient tous nus, alors qu'il régnait une chaleur atroce, digne d'un été caniculaire. _

_« The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. All through the town »_

_Tout à coup, un homme apparu près du chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés. Hermione plissa les yeux pour mieux le détailler. _

_« The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. »_

_Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était l'une de ces choses. Elle le distinguait à l'odeur qui l'accompagnait, une odeur de putréfaction. Et elle pouvait voir les morceau de sa chair pendre le long de ses bras et de sa mâchoire. _

_« The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. All through the town »_

_Tout à coup, la chose fut devant elle, et alors qu'elle tentait de protéger le petit garçon, celui-ci lui lâcha la main. Étrangement, l'enfant se dirigea vers la créature, qui semblait déjà saliver. _

_« The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. »_

_Puis, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse rien faire, l'horreur se produit. Et la chair fut déchiquetée, avalée, sanglante. _

_« The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. All through the town »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, à peine certaine de ce dont elle venait de rêver. Elle était en sueur et ses draps étaient trempés. Sa jambe la lançait affreusement, c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle décida de se lever, histoire de prendre un peu l'air dans la cour, espérant que la fraîcheur de la nuit la débarrasserais de cette sensation effrayante qui glissait le long de son dos.

Elle attrapa ses béquilles et sans prendre la peine de se changer, sortit de la chambre en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle mit un temps fou à descendre au rez de chaussé et poussa finalement la grande porte avec un soupire de soulagement. Une odeur de cigarette lui chatouilla instantanément les narines. Elle baissa les yeux vers les marches et … merde. Dieu lui en voulait, il n'y avait que ça. Pourquoi était-il _toujours _là ?

Sûrement intrigué par le bruit de la porte, Draco tourna la tête et secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un ton de moquerie dans la voix.

-Pas du tout », répondit fermement Hermione.

Elle n'allait pas rester planter là comme une cruche cette fois-ci. Elle se retourna et était prête à partir avant qu'il ne dise, toujours avec son ton railleur:

« Hé c'est bon, j'vais pas te bouffer. »

Hermione hésita un instant, parce que quand même ce type était un vrai con. Puis finalement, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, et que de toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Elle s'assit donc sur les marches, non sans difficultés, et assez loin de lui.

« Tu t'essayes au voyeurisme alors ? Demanda-t-il en expirant sa fumée, une lueur dans le regard.

-Hum je... j'étais fatigué et..., dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Ha d'accord ça explique tout. Moi aussi quand je suis fatigué je vais mater les gens dans les douches, ça me redonne de l'énergie c'est dingue », la coupa-t-il.

Hermione émit un petit rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait en sa compagnie.

« Non mais... bref. Tu as fait du droit ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, pour changer de sujet.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? »

Il paraissait surprit, et par son changement de sujet si soudain mais sûrement aussi par le fait qu'elle sache quelque chose sur sa vie d'avant.

« Blaise.

-Ha... Ben oui, j'ai fait du droit, mais c'était parce que mon père m'y a obligé, c'était chiant à mourir, répondit-il en regardant le grillage au loin.

-Ha bon ? Moi aussi j'en ai fait, pour mes parents, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Cool », répondit-t-il d'un air un peu absent.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, chacun fixant un point invisible au loin, par delà le grillage qui les protégeait de la nature.

« Pansy m'a dit que tu avais une copine, avant, je suis désolé qu'elle soit... », elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Elle était complètement atteinte ou quoi ? D'ailleurs au vue du regard qu'il lui lançait présentement, il l'avait mal prit. De toute façon ce type prenait tout mal.

« Je heu..., tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure aussi, je ne voulais pas...

-Tu sais quoi ? Arrête de t'excuser, t'as l'air pathétique », la coupa-t-il.

Le revirement de situation percuta Hermione de plein fouet. C'était étrange comme il pouvait changer d'humeur en un rien de temps. Il suffisait d'une phrase et hop... il passait de railleur et plutôt drôle à totalement imbuvable. Mais Hermione aussi était comme ça, puisque en un rien de temps, il avait réussit à l'énerver.

« Toi par contre tu devrais apprendre à t'excuser plus souvent, cingla-t-elle.

-Et de quoi devrais-je m'excuser ?

-Pour l'autre fois, à table, quand tu m'as balancé toutes ces horreurs à la figure. »

Il demeura silencieux un moment, avant de rétorquer :

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser alors que ce que j'ai dit est vrai. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Pire ! Comment osait-il la juger si sévèrement et ensuite maintenir son jugement alors qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas comme ça ? Ce type était complètement dingue et énervant en plus de ça.

« Tu sais quoi, je ne m'excuse pas non plus, parce que tu n'es qu'un connard qui ne respecte rien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et toi une sale perverse doublée d'une salope », répondit-il calmement.

Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Le ton montait là, pourquoi ne criait-il pas comme elle ? Sûrement pour montrer, encore une fois, sa supériorité. Bien sûr, monsieur était au dessus de tout ça.

« Hé bien la salope perverse te souhaite la bonne nuit, et ne t'avise pas de revenir me parler !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'évertue à venir me voir. Sous la douche maintenant là, ce serais presque à croire que tu me veux. Mais désolé de te décevoir, je n'aime pas les maigrichonnes à dents de castor. »

Hermione souffla un grand coup et se leva, attrapa ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la porte, décidée à ne pas relever ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ouvrit la porte avec force et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Ah et bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

* * *

Pffiou... une galère ce chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé en tout cas !

Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson _T__he wheels on the bus..._ nous n'avons pas les même valeurs. N'empêche, je ne verrais plus jamais cette comptine pareil maintenant.

Plein de bonheur et des zombies !

Alexelle.


End file.
